1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing storage systems, and particularly to, methods and systems for formatting storage volumes in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
After memory space in computing systems is allocated for use, the memory space needs to be formatted (or initialized) prior to storing data in the memory space. In addition, when the memory space is released from storing certain data, the memory space needs to be re-formatted (or re-initialized) prior to becoming available for storing subsequent data. Initialization of the memory space upon allocation and/or release may result in the storage space becoming temporarily unavailable for use or reuse for the period of time needed to complete the formatting process, which period of temporary unavailability is undesirable.